urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Foster series
Tony Foster series, aka Smoke series, aka Darkest Night – by Tanya Huff — Art by John Jude Palencar. This is a sequel series to the Victoria Nelson series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror-UF * mix of fantasy, horror, romance, and mystery Series Description or Overview The Smoke trilogy is a spin-off of Huff's popular Blood series, focusing on everybody's favorite wise-ass street punk, Tony Foster. Only Tony's cleaned up his act a lot from when we first met him. He has an apartment (trashed). He has a source of income that doesn't involve doing anything illegal (unless you really hate television). In a stroke of beautiful irony, Tony Foster, maybe the only man in the industry with first-hand vampire experience, is working on Darkest Night, a beautiful skewering of vampire detective shows everywhere. It's a gorgeous concept, made all the more entertaining by the author's firsthand experience from the production of Blood Ties. ~ seanan_mcguire: Book review Lead's Species *Wizards Primary Supe *varied What Sets it Apart *a young gay man in the lead Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative Books in Series Tony Foster series— aka Smoke series—aka Darkest Night: # Smoke and Shadows (2004) # Smoke and Mirrors (2005) # Smoke and Ashes (2006) ~ Final Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * "See Me", Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) & Weird Detectives, Recent Investigations anthologies () — (Tony Foster) * "After School Specials" in Children of Magic () & Finding Magic () anthologies * "Blood Wrapped" in Many Bloody Returns (2007) — (Henry) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Victoria Nelson series * Henry Fitzroy series — includes all of the six Blood Books, the three Tony Foster books, plus books and shorts about Hery Fitzroy, mostly historical tales. (Goodreads) Other Series by Author onsite * Victoria Nelson series * Keeper Chronicles series * Tony Foster series World Building Setting Vancouver, Canada Places: * Shadowlord * Whitby * Danvers * London * Burnaby * Chihuahua * Shania * Toronto Supernatural Elements ✥ Wizards, vampires, sentient shadows, ghosts, haunted house, magic tattoos (Leah), demons, Demongate, zombies, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * CB productions: TV production company that Tony works for; produces a show about a vampire detective. World In this world, vampires own those they feed from and, the more the feeding, the stronger the bond. ~ SF Site Protagonist Tony Foster— For Tony, his job as a production assistant for the Vancouver based TV show "Darkest Night" is a bit of an irony. The show is about a vampire detective, and he, himself, has actually shared a life, bed and vein with a vampire who often has to act as a detective. Because of his association with Henry Fitzroy, he's seen some pretty terrible and scary things, but nothing he's faced yet can match the shadows that seem to move of their own accord. Shadows that can kill, and are, according to Arra, the company's SFX creator and refugee wizard from another world, only the forerunners to a terrible invasion that can not be stopped. ~ SF Site Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Tanya Huff * Website: Live the Dream - I finally post about Germany and RingCon! (part one) * Fan site: BloodTiesCentral.com * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Horror-UF, Detective UF, Humor UF, Fantasy, Sci-Fantasy, SciFi, Bio: Tanya Huff lives and writes in rural Ontario with her partner Fiona Patton. She has a degree in Radio and Television Arts from Ryerson University. She's written many novels, a Ravensloft book for TSR, and has three collections of short stories. Except for the Ravensloft book (Scholar of Decay) all her books are still in print and available—don't let bookstores tell you they aren't. Several of her works have been nominated for the Aurora Award. She was on the jury for the 2000 Philip K. Dick Award. For eight years (1984-1992) she worked at Bakka, North America's oldest SF bookstore, managing it for part of that time. She writes the occassional book review for Toronto's Globe and Mail newspaper, not minding the fact it's only occassional because she just so damned pleased they're reviewing genre books at all. During 2000, she wrote regular columns for the Toronto magazine, Realms. Her greatest claim to fame is that she makes her living with mortgage, cars and cats, totally from writing and does no other work and has never received any kind of a grant—although she will admit to cashing the Public Lending Rights check every year so it's not like she has any moral objections to taking government money. It's a great life. ~ Tanya Huff ~ FF * Full Bio: BloodTiesCentral - Tanya Huff Biography Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: John Jude Palencar — Source: Cover: Smoke and Shadows Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: * Bk-1: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Smoke and Shadows (2004): Tony, a former street kid, is now a production assistant on a TV series about a vampire detective. But the special effects wizard is actually a real wizard who's come from another dimension-along with a dangerous foe. And Tony will definitely need the help of vampire Henry Fitzroy if he, his friend-and the world-are going to stand any chance of surviving this invasion. ~ Goodreads | Smoke and Shadows (Tony Foster #1) by Tanya Huff ✤ BOOK TWO—Smoke and Mirrors (2005): When Tony and his TV crew find themselves shooting in an actual haunted house, all hell threatens to break loose. Locked into the house overnight, can Tony keep the diabolical controling spirit from turning the crew against one another in an orgy of blood? ~ Goodreads | Smoke and Mirrors (Tony Foster #2) by Tanya Huff ✤ BOOK THREE—Smoke and Mirrors (2005): This third novel in Tanya Huff's action-packed series features Tony Foster and the crew of "Darkest Night," a TV series about a vampire detective. This time they find themselves facing another supernatural menace, a Demonic Convergence. Tony-with the help of vampire Henry Fitzroy and Leah, a stuntwoman who is the last surviving priestess of a sex demon, plus a tabloid reporter and a Canadian Mountie-must keep the key to the convergence alive to prevent a demonic invasion so large scale that it could be the finale-for the whole world. ~ Goodreads | Smoke and Ashes (Tony Foster #3) by Tanya Huff First Sentences # Smoke and Shadows (2004) — "You're a minion of the Shadowlord!" It sounded so incredibly stupid, Tony regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. # Smoke and Mirrors (2005) — About a third of they dow the massive wooden staircase the older of the two tuxedo-clad men paused, head up, nostrils flaring as though were testing a scent on the air. "We're not . . . alone." # Smoke and Ashes (2006) — Although both moon and stars were hidden behind clouds, the night was not as dark as it could have been. Quotes *Tanya Huff Quotes (Author of Blood Price) ~ GR *Darkest Night Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Smoke and Shadows (Tony Foster #1) by Tanya Huff *Lists That Contain Smoke and Mirrors (Tony Foster #2) by Tanya Huff *Lists That Contain Smoke and Ashes (Tony Foster #3) by Tanya Huff Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Vampire Files series * Diana Tregarde series * Dresden Files series * Vampyres of Hollywood series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Walker Papers series * Magic Ex Libris series * Allie Beckstrom series * Alex Verus series * Retrievers series * Ustari Cycle series * Elemental Assassin series * Kate Daniels series * Peter Grant series Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Live the Dream - Bibliography ~ Author * Goodreads | Tony Foster series by Tanya Huff ~ Goodreads * Tanya Huff ~ FF * Tony Foster - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Darkest Night Series ~ Shelfari * Smoke Trilogy | Series ~ LibraryThing * Smoke Trilogy series by Tanya Huff ~ FictFact * Tanya Huff - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: *Smoke and Shadows - Tanya Huff - Google Books *Smoke and Mirrors - Tanya Huff - Google Books *Smoke and Ashes - Tanya Huff - Google Books World, Characters, etc: *Darkest Night Series *Smoke and Shadows (Literature) - TV Tropes Series Reviews: *Tanya Huff, The Smoke Trilogy *seanan_mcguire: Book review: The Smoke Trilogy, Tanya Huff. Reviews by book: *The SF Site Featured Review: #1 Smoke and Shadows *Smoke and Shadows by Tanya Huff - an infinity plus review *Emerald City: Smoke & Shadow #1 Book Reviews - #129 *Smoke & Mirrors #2 ~ SFRevu Review *Smoke and Mirrors ~ Mdeia Magazine *Speculative Vision • View topic - Smoke and Mirrors #2- Tanya Huff *Fiction Book Review: Smoke and Mirrors #2 by Tanya Huff ~ PW *Smoke and Mirrors (Darkest Night, Vol. 2), by Tanya Huff « Someone’s Read it Already *Summary/Reviews: Smoke and ashes #3 *Review: “See Me,” by Tanya Huff | The Ginger Waif Blathers Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Interview & Giveaway with Tanya Huff | The Book Pushers | Book Chatter Artist: *John Jude Palencar - Summary Bibliography Author: *Live the Dream *Goodreads | Tanya Huff (Author of Blood Price) Community, Fan Sites: *Tony's Shadows: fans of Tanya Huff's Smoke series' Journal *GAY WIZARDS + SPACE TRAUMA - "Smoke and Shadows" by Tanya Huff ~ Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers Smoke and Shadows (Tony Foster #1) by Tanya Huff.jpg|1. Smoke and Shadows (2005—Tony Foster series] by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/338121.Smoke_and_Shadows Smoke and Mirrors (Tony Foster #2) by Tanya Huff.jpg|1. Smoke and Mirrors (2006—Tony Foster series] by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/176408.Smoke_and_Mirrors Smoke and Ashes (Tony Foster #3) by Tanya Huff.jpg|3. Smoke and Ashes (2007—Tony Foster series] by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/489718.Smoke_and_Ashes Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Shadow and Mist Beings Category:Demons Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Zombies Category:Magic Tattoos Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:Male Lead Category:Series Category:Companion Series Category:Completed Series